


There Must Be A Key...

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Not Established, Prostate Massager, Sex Toys, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s rutting on Sam’s pillows and drops the key to his handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Must Be A Key...

Dean was in the middle of bucking and writhing against Sam’s pillows when the key slipped from his grasp and he heard the weak per-lunk of heavy metal on the soft carpet by the bed. He stilled and opened his hands, swallowing nervously when he realized what’d just happened and he turned.

His cheeks were heated, wrists cuffed to the headboard as he tried to glance down over his shoulder. Though he couldn’t see much, and what he  **did**  see showed nothing, he looked along the side of the bed and paled when he couldn’t find the key.

“Oh no, no, no, no,” He breathed, turning onto his back to get a better view and still saw nothing. The prostate massager inside of him shifted and his body arched as he gasped.

“Son of a bitch,” The older Winchester panted, his cock jumping back into complete hardness as precome slopped down onto his stomach. He shook, trying to concentrate as he dropped his leg off the side of the bed, toeing the carpet to find the key.

Dean felt the cold metal of it at one point and tried to get it between his toes, but just as he was doing so, the prostate massager twitched inside of him again and his leg kicked up; to which he watched in horror as the key came into sight, but now it was way,  **way**  out of reach.

“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me,” He pulled on the cuffs, twisting and writhing as one of his nipple clamps fell off. Dean gasped in frustration, but couldn’t get free, couldn’t reach the key, and finally gave up as the first orgasm hit. His hips bucked out of reflex, come spilling down his left side. He bit his lip, body shaking, groaning in pain as the prostate massager continued insistently.

He was more than sensitive now, shuddering and twisting up, tears on his cheeks, cock hardening a second time and he let out a furious, rough growl as he arched on Sam’s bed.

* * *

Sam couldn’t figure out for the life of him as to why his brother had been so persistent about him taking the Impala to go to the store…  **Alone**. It wasn’t like he wasn’t capable or anything, but it seemed a little odd that Dean didn’t want to go, considering they went everywhere together. The younger man convinced himself that maybe Dean just needed some quality time to himself, so he went.

Sam made sure he got everything on the list, which seemed to be extensive and he rolled his eyes at half of it, knowing they didn’t need some of the things Dean had scribbled down.

Things like toothpaste, shampoo and a pack of tooth brushes - the items seemed moot, mainly because they usually used whatever the motel of the week had to offer. But the younger Winchester begrudgingly put everything in his buggy and finally checked out after roaming the aisles for over two hours.

The motel was only a short drive away, maybe ten minutes tops. He whipped the Impala into it’s previous parking spot and climbed out of the car, planning on making Dean carry everything in, considering he was the one who made the list in the first place and then decided to skip out on the actual trip.

The keys jingled against the door knob as he opened it, he stepped in and closed the door behind him. It was probably a good thing he hadn’t been carrying any bags because he probably would have dropped them. Suddenly Dean’s persistence made sense, the long list of nonsensical items - all of it just a ruse to get the younger man out of the motel.

Sam was pretty sure his jaw was dragging on the floor as he moved forward numbly, eyes wide. He’d never seen Dean so disheveled before, body almost glistening with sweat, skin slicked with come, cheeks beet red.

The younger Winchester stood there dumbly and wanted to stick his head in the ground when he realized he was getting hard, just from seeing Dean all tied up, one end of a nipple clamp on and the other end hanging down his chest. Sam was even pretty sure he heard a low buzzing noise, which forced him to look further down, and his fingers almost itched when he saw the end of the black prostate massager, the rest buried inside of the older Winchester.

Sam cleared his throat and tried to speak, eyes raking the older man’s body shamelessly, “W-What’s goin on- what’re you doing?”

Dean stared at his brother in mortifying shock, swallowing as he flushed even  **more**  red, _crimson, likely_. There wasn’t a thing he could do to hide himself or stop the prostate massager, so he tried to swallow back his shame and motioned over the side of the bed.

“Sam,  _please_ ,” He panted, gasping as the toy inside of him brushed again and he bucked weakly, “Can-can you get the key?” He sounded pitiful, weak, pleading with his brother. And fucking god dammit, Sam better not say a thing about this once he was cleaned up.

Sam stepped even closer and glanced briefly at the floor, able to see just a sliver of the little metal key peeking out from under the other bed.The sound of his brother’s voice probably shouldn’t have turned him on even more because the older man sounded absolutely wrecked - but Sam kind of wanted to know what he’d sound like if he prolonged his brother’s state a little while more.

The younger Winchester licked his lips as he shook his head, brows furrowing with determination, crossing his arms as firmly as possible, “No.”

“God dammit, Sam,” Dean glared up at his brother, “You give me that damn key.” He pulled against the cuffs again, skin torn up and raw, bleeding from the strain. He couldn’t believe Sam was being so fucking stubborn, really, it was bad enough and embarrassing enough as it was. His cock drizzled out a thin line of precome onto his stomach, spent, but rock-fucking-hard -  _the traitor._

Sam smirked ever so slightly and crouched next to the bed as he reached out and attached the other end of the clamps back onto his brother’s neglected nipple, swallowing almost nervously as he did so. Dean could cuss at him all he wanted, until he was blue in the face and it still wouldn’t do any good - clearly, Sam had the upper hand in the situation.

“I said ‘ **no** ’,” The younger Winchester reiterated himself as he sat down next to Dean, eyes trailing down to his brother’s purpling cock, “You know, you’re not being very nice to the only person who can let you out of those things.”

Dean paused and breathed, wide eyes flicking out over his brother’s features before looking down to the clamp on his nipple. His mind fuzzed over numbly and his hips arched and rolled against the prostate massager. He tried to take in his brother’s words but they didn’t make sense. It was like Sam was… Was  _teasing_  with him,  _playing_  with him, almost. He swallowed and licked his dry lips, cock throbbing, pressing against his stomach as he stared at Sam.

“What’d’you want?” He asked, chest heaving, voice tight as his body rose against the pressure inside of him.

Sam shook his head and ignored Dean’s question entirely before asking one of his own, voice not quite as shaky as before, “How many times have you got off?” He reached out tentatively and trailed the pad of his forefinger through the little puddle of slick that’d been pooling next to the older man’s navel, he pulled back and lifted the finger to his lips before sucking on it, gaze intent on Dean’s.

“Once,” Dean said as he fought to keep himself calm, eyes the fucking size of saucers as he watched his brother taste his come, “Just the… Just the once, I think.” What the fuck was Sam doing? He would’ve thought he was dreaming if it wasn’t for the sharp pain of sensitivity rocking through him.

He was already so close again, though, closer now - watching his brother, “Can you get me the key, now? Please.”

Sam chuckled as he grabbed the cord attached to the clamps, tugging a little as he bit his bottom lip, “Mm,  **nope**.”

He let go of the clamps to stand back up, shedding his layers of shirts off and pulling his under shirt up over his head before moving back to the bed. This time, he crawled between his brother’s knees and pressed his thighs further apart, mouth practically fucking salivating at how good Dean looked.

Sam grabbed the end of the massager gently and started to pump it in and out of his brother, eyes glinting as he looked up at Dean, “If you can get off two more times, then I’ll let you out.”

Dean whimpered and squirmed, body rolling with the movements of his brother’s hand. He practically sighed when Sam had pulled it back at first, body settling but almost twisting up as his brother began pushing it in. He still couldn’t get around the fact that Sam was playing along. He wasn’t going to acknowledge it, or question it but, instead of feeling embarrassed anymore, the arousal was taking over, knowing that Sam… Apparently liked what he saw.

“Gimme–” He stared down at the younger Winchester’s naked body before motioning to the nipple clamps, “Gimme the cord, please?” He opened his mouth, raising his brows.

Sam quirked an eyebrow but reached up to put the cord in his brother’s mouth, eager to see the older man tease himself - he couldn’t really foresee any other reason why Dean would want the cord. He pushed the massager back to where it’d been and left it there, twisting the end of it to make the vibrations stronger. Sam sat back and watched for a minute, his long, deft fingers reaching down to unbutton his jeans, sliding his zipper down as well.

“Mm!” Dean arched his back off the bed, the hand cuffs pulling painfully as his tongue tugged on the cord, knees bending, toes sliding on the sheets as he yanked over again and again a few times.

The pleasure was building up inside of him, resistant a second time, but bucking finally between the feeling of the nipple clamps and the massager, and the fact that his fucking brother was there, watching him. Come oozed from his cock, sharp breaths escaping his nose as he groaned and dropped his head back.

Sam rolled back and pulled his jeans and boxers off before moving back to his brother. Whatever the fuck was happening clearly wasn’t an issue to Dean, or he would’ve stopped Sam from the get-go, so the younger man spurred forth. He knelt just above Dean’s hips, grinning at how heavily the older man’s chest was heaving from his orgasms.

“One more,” Sam murmured as he licked the mess of come off of his brother’s stomach, moving down to teasingly wrap his lips around the plush cock head, “You can do it.”

Dean bucked his hips up against Sam’s mouth without even the slightest forewarning, smirking  _cockily_  as he did so. He was beyond sensitive now, trying to wipe the tears with his biceps, rocking down on the massager even though it almost hurt to do so. His knees pulled in, yanking the clamps up and groaning as the pleasure folded over him.

Sam shook his head at Dean as if to say, ‘I wouldn’t do that again If I were you’ before reaching down and removing the massager from the older man completely. He turned it off and sat it on the bed before moving forward, pressing his length against his brother’s as he scooped up the remaining come to lather his dick with.

Thankfully, Dean had already used a generous amount of lube for the massager, that much he was certain of - the way the used little hole glistened was proof enough. Sam grabbed the base of his cock and pushed in almost effortlessly, the older man’s muscles lax with his release. His lips parted and his gaze darkened considerably, one hand moving to Dean’s hip as his other reached up to pull the cord from his brother’s mouth.

“Ah, fuck,” Dean hissed as his legs wrapped around Sam’s waist and his hands grabbed the headboard tightly, wetting his lips once more as Sam settled inside of him. It was more filling now, finally giving him a second to breathe easy and revel in the hand pressed on his skin, holding him, Sam’s thick cock warm against his insides.

He stared at the larger man, the dark look in his eyes and Dean wanted to touch him so badly, body aching to do so. This would definitely change things between them from now on, but he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have a problem with the change.

Sam grunted as he thrust in sharply, hips snapping almost feverishly as he put the cord in his mouth, wanting to be in control. He fisted handfuls of his brother’s skin as he maneuvered the older man so that he was practically sitting on Sam’s lap. He glanced at the cuffs and contemplated taking them off of Dean, mainly because his wrists looked sore and a little bloody, but decided against it when kissing and nursing the wounds appealed to him just a little bit more.

Dean pushed back against each thrust with his arms, his gaze still locked on his brother’s as he smirked and panted, “Oh,  **yeah** , fuck,” cock lazing about between them, legs tightening their hold as he moved his body in time with Sam’s. Though he’d been sensitive and strung out, it was easier to settle into a satisfying pace as his brother’s thrusts rocked them, length shoving into him as sounds spilled from his lips.

Sam grinned triumphantly as the words and whimpers fell from his brother’s mouth, thrusting roughly as he jerked his chin, tugging at the cord so the clamps would pull on Dean’s nipples. The heat encompassing his cock was hotter than any woman he’d ever been in, the older man’s silken inner walls still spasming slightly from his previous orgasms.

He was thankful that he’d actually had the nerves to push this far, even more thankful that Dean hadn’t stopped him - it was startling, but Sam wasn’t really sure if he would’ve stopped if Dean had told him to in the first place.

“Come’re,” Dean said as he staved off his third orgasm, motioning to Sam once more, legs tightening and the soles of his feet slid down his brother’s back, over the tight muscles of Sam’s firm fucking ass.

He was close again already; though the second had been drawn out over a series of time, the third was spurred faster by his brother’s presence, and the strong body slamming into him did nothing but aid the erection. His bottom lip was swollen from biting it, open wounds being cut into by the hand cuffs, arms sore from being up so long, but he was patient. He smirked at Sam, “Come up’er.”

Sam slowed his pace a little as he leaned forward, dropping the cord from his mouth as he grinded up into Dean, panting as he barely brushed the older man’s lips with his own, eyes staring directly into Dean’s. He wasn’t really that close before, but now that he was holding his brother against him, able to smell the sweet scent of Dean’s breath pillowing over his lips - he was, and the intimate proximity was only pushing him that much closer to his release.

Dean stared into Sam’s eyes, his brother’s, filled with lust and hunger, and he pressed their mouths together, lips taking Sam’s between his as he groaned and folded his ankles together along his brother’s back, pulling him in even more. The larger man tasted like mint gum and the subtle bitter taste of Dean’s come. He tilted his head, tongue pressing out even farther as he came, the third time so weak and abusing almost, hurting and aching in ways he wasn’t really familiar with.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean possessively and groaned into his brother’s mouth, meeting the smaller man’s tongue with his own as his cock hardened even more. He furrowed his brows and breathed heavily against the older Winchester’s mouth as Dean’s walls milked his orgasm out of him. Sam tensed as his hips stuttered and he moved to rest his forehead on his brother’s collar bone, room spinning almost from the intensity of it.

“Unexpected,” Dean breathed out as he smirked lazily and turned his mouth against his brother’s temple, kissing the warm, wet skin as his body trembled and shook, legs tightening and releasing over and over again. If he’d been sensitive the first time, he really wasn’t sure what the fuck this was called. It was painful - especially now that he’d come.

“ **Understatement** ,” Sam managed out, voice gruff and sex ridden as he tilted his head to the side to capture Dean’s lips. He rested his palms on his brother’s hips and slid out carefully, thighs aching with his exertion as he leaned over the side of the bed and picked up the key to the handcuffs.

The younger Winchester moved back to his previous spot and reached up, undid his brother’s restraints one by one before leaning to sit the key on the night stand. He took the older man’s wrists tenderly and brought the lesions to his mouth to pepper feather light kisses on them.

Dean chuckled and watched Sam curiously before sitting up and climbing into his brother’s lap, arms wrapping around Sam’s neck, legs around his waist as he started kissing the larger man. His mouth covered every space he could, warm, wet kisses over Sam’s cheeks and forehead, along his neck and ears.

He finally stopped, dropping his forehead against the younger Winchester’s collarbone as he laughed again, “Still kinda can’t believe you walked in on me like that. I’ve always been so careful, before.”

Sam wound his arms around Dean and hugged him firmly as he snickered, grinning widely, “Maybe next time don’t lose the key?” He suggested, smearing hot, open mouthed kisses along Dean’s jaw, “Or  **do** , maybe. I could definitely do this again.”  _And then again, and again, maybe even for the rest of my life._

“Mm, maybe you can be the one to cuff me next time,” Dean suggested, “Put the clamps on me, use my toys,” He combed Sam’s hair out of his face, “You oughta see what else I got. This is nothin’;  _vanilla_.” He nosed his brother’s cheek.

Sam’s smile was practically splitting his face when he pulled back to look at Dean, palms running up and down the older man’s back idly, “Yeah?” The concept of being the one to render his brother completely helpless was something he could get behind, probably even literally, “Looking forward to it.”


End file.
